<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【海贼王乙女向】出轨惩罚 by Goblin6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418917">【海贼王乙女向】出轨惩罚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin6/pseuds/Goblin6'>Goblin6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin6/pseuds/Goblin6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【海贼王乙女向】出轨惩罚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#特拉法尔加·罗<br/>    你被蒙着眼睛，双手与双脚被铁链拴住，坐在地上靠着墙，被关在不知道什么地方。<br/>    刚刚醒过来的你动了动手，同时你也听到了脚步声。“哒哒”的声音虽然缓慢但却逐渐变大。<br/>    “醒了啊，xx当家的。”是罗，你突然安心了下来。<br/>    “罗，这是在哪？”你抬起头，因为眼睛被蒙上你根本看不到他。<br/>    “在一个xx当家的逃不出去也见不到那个人的地方。”他说着蹲了下来。<br/>    你感觉到他蹲下来了，于是便也缓缓低下头。“不是的，罗，我和他什么都没有发生。”<br/>    “是吗。”<br/>    “嗯，请你相信我啊，罗。”你说着又动了动手臂，铁链被震出了声音。<br/>    “但是我看到他搂了你的腰，这又要怎么解释呢，xx当家的。”他说着伸手捏住了你的下巴，微微抬了抬。<br/>    “没……”<br/>    “没什么？xx当家的没想好理由吧。”他的拇指抬起来按住了你的下唇，指甲卡在了你的贝齿处。“我可是相当生气啊，xx当家的。”<br/>    “你听我解释，罗……唔——”你正要辩解，没想到他的手指一下戳进了你嘴里，按住了你的舌头，让你说不出话。<br/>    “我说我很生气。”他的语气冷了下来，手指用力的压了压你的舌头。<br/>    因为嘴巴被他的手指撑开，你还拼命想要和他解释清楚而动舌头，试图挣脱开他的手不断的挺身抬头，你只能发出呜呜声，津液顺着你的嘴角流了下来。<br/>    你这幅模样却引起罗莫名的兴奋感，他的嘴角勾了勾。他抽回了大拇指，你正想开口说话，没想到他的食指一下捅了进来，直戳你的口腔后部，呕吐感让你挣扎的更加厉害。<br/>    他的手指在你的嘴里折磨你半天后终于抽了回来，你嘴里终于没了异物，你微微张着嘴呼吸着，嘴角两边都是透明的津液。<br/>    “罗……”你小声的叫他。<br/>    他并没有回应你，你感觉到他那只骨节分明的手从你的脖颈处向下摸去，一直摸到了你的衣领处，一用力就把你的衣服扯烂了。<br/>    “罗！”你一害怕大声叫了他的名字，你从未见过这样的他，不管他再怎么着急他也没有撕过你的衣服。<br/>    “怎么了。”他回应了你，但是他的手还是一下扯掉了你的内衣。<br/>    “你吓到我了……”因为你被蒙着眼睛看不见，双手双脚都被锁链锁住，再加上罗现在的态度，你感觉身上发凉。<br/>    他轻笑一声，掐住了你的脖子，把你抵在了冰凉的墙上，你不能挣扎，因为你一旦挣扎就会不能呼吸。<br/>    你感觉到他身上有些重量压在了你的身上，随后他的唇就覆了上来。<br/>    这个吻很霸道，有很强的侵略性，你也没感受过这样的他。你仰着头，他的津液不断的流进你的嘴里，你的舌头刚想躲他，就被他不满的用力掐了一下脖子，你条件反射般的又仰了仰头，鼻梁和他撞在一起，这下你只能呼吸到他的气味了。<br/>    “看来xx当家的根本就不知错啊。”他松开了你，语气很戏谑。<br/>    你听到了针头插进药瓶中取药的声音，这让你又一次紧张了起来。“罗？罗，你在干什么？”<br/>    “当然是要惩罚xx当家的。”他说着推出了针头中的液体，然后略带笑意的看着你。<br/>    没有视觉的你恐惧到了极点，你不知道罗那针里是什么药。“不要……不要，罗！”你感觉到他的手在摸你的大臂，这让你浑身的肌肉都紧张了起来，开始不住的发抖。<br/>    他松开了你的手臂，但是你还是止不住的颤抖，没有视觉真是太糟糕了，你看不到罗的脸，不知道他的表情，不知道他到底想干什么。<br/>    罗的左手捏住了你的柔软，引得你浑身一抖，随着他不断的揉弄，你雪白的柔软在他手里改变着形状，舒服的感觉渐渐替代了刚刚的恐惧。<br/>    正当你放下心来觉得没事了，开始享受罗带给你的快感的时候，他突然掐住了你挺立的果实，紧接着针头从中间的小孔扎了进去，突如其来的痛感以及冰凉的液体流进体内的感觉让你尖叫出声。“罗！不要！住手啊罗！”<br/>    你挣扎的太厉害，锁链不断的碰撞，罗压制不住你，便只好拔出了针头。<br/>    “罗……罗，我真的没有背叛你……”你不知道他到底给你注射了什么，你已经哭了出来。<br/>    “只是小小的惩罚而已。”他终于说了一句能稳定你情绪的话，然后他的手又一次握住了你的柔软，开始揉捏，吻住了你的双唇轻轻亲吻着，坚硬的地方也抵在了你的小腹上。<br/>    他的另一只手扯开了你的裙子，但是因为他现在的吻比较温柔，你并没有刚刚那么害怕。<br/>    手指按在了你的底裤上，带着布料往你的秘境戳了几下。但着实觉得碍事，便停下了手上的动作把你的底裤扯了下来。<br/>    他一次伸进来了两根手指，你感觉到他修长的手指不断在你身体里弯曲，触碰你的软肉。“不是害怕吗，那还湿成这样？”<br/>    “唔……因为是罗……”<br/>    回答让他停顿了一下，然后叹了口气。他抽回了手指，解开了自己的裤带，把自己被裤子固的生疼的欲望释放了出来，手扶住你的大腿根，慢慢的挤了进来。<br/>    随后他就开始了抽动，让你不断的发出娇喘声，这些娇弱的声音渐渐削弱了他的愤怒。他吻住了你的脖子，在上面种上属于他的印记，锁骨、雪白的胸脯，都被他吸出了红痕。<br/>    随着他动作幅度越来越大，你的柔软抖动的幅度也越来越大，同时你感觉到了身体的不适。<br/>    “罗，我的…哈啊…胸……好难受……”你说话的同时还有细碎的娇喘声伴随，虽然你发育很好，不过你从未因为它的抖动而痛过。<br/>    很快，就不只是胀痛感了，你还感觉到有什么液体流了出来。<br/>    “啊，xx当家的，你流出乳汁了。”罗低沉着声音说到，他嘴角微微勾了起来，同时把你的双腿推了上去，方便他能进入的更深，直到戳到了你的子宫口。<br/>    “乳、乳汁……”你的大脑在享受快感的同时用女性思维思考着。“我……怀孕了么……”<br/>    罗轻笑一声，看来你忘了刚刚他给你打针的事情了，没错，刚刚他给你打了一针催乳剂。<br/>    “那你是怀的谁的孩子。”罗还在不断地撞击你的子宫口，把那处的软肉装的发肿，发软。<br/>    “哈啊……只可能……啊嗯……是你的，罗……”你在他猛烈的撞击下根本不能说出完整的一句话，于是就那么断断续续的说着。<br/>    “我的？但我认为是那个人的。”罗说这句话时，感觉到你缠着他的地方一紧，吸住了他。<br/>    本就因为他的撞击而落下的生理性眼泪已经把蒙着你的白色布带濡湿出一块深色，可是紧接着那深色突然扩大，脸颊也开始出现水痕。“不要……这样说……罗。”你的声音还带着娇弱的喘息，但是更多的是哭腔。“我真的没有背叛你……”委屈越来越多，你明明什么都没有做，罗的这番话已经超出了你的承受范围。<br/>    他觉得有些麻烦的皱了皱眉，你的子宫口已经被他攻下了，可以戳进里面，不过看你哭的越来越厉害，就要和他的目的背道而驰了，他决定转攻你的敏感点。<br/>    他对你的身体再熟悉不过了，那圆润炙热的顶端重重的戳在你的敏感点，一下把你的哭声减弱，娇喘声重新溢了出来。<br/>    听着你边哭边娇喘，再加上现在你处于被囚禁的状态，彻底点燃了他心里的小恶魔。<br/>    “胸……罗，我的胸好涨……”你现在快被胸部的胀痛给弄疯了，你把胸部往前送了送，希望罗帮你解决一下。<br/>    你并未感觉到他有动作，只好再次开口求他:“罗，求求你……”<br/>    目的达成，他伸出了手，捏住了你的柔软，这时你的双乳已经涨得他一只手握不住了，他微微用力一捏，乳汁就喷出了些许。随后他就把顶端含进了嘴里，开始吸吮，乳汁不断的被他喝进嘴里，胀痛感微微得到了缓解。<br/>    他的下身开始撞进你的子宫里，伴随着上下两方面的刺激，你只剩下呻吟声。<br/>    罗也兴奋到了一个极点，他的下身用力撞了你几下，然后埋在你的体内，把滚烫的精液灌进了你的子宫里，与此同时你也颤抖着达到了高潮，甬道不受控制的收缩了几下，胸前的乳液喷涌而出，溅在了罗的胸膛处。<br/>    欢愉过后你们两人调整着呼吸，罗看着你下身和上身都是乳白色的液体，满意的勾了勾唇角，随后他起身整理好衣服，用随身携带的手帕擦干净他胸口前溅上的你的乳液。并未给你做任何清理，便转身离开了。<br/>    虽然就算你真的出轨了，他也打算原谅你，不过现在就放过你肯定是不行的。<br/>    对你的惩罚结束了，他自然会去找那个男人，问清来龙去脉后就把那个人折磨的生不如死，随后又来到了囚禁你的地方。<br/>    你听到他的脚步声，害怕的并拢了双腿，双手紧张的握成了拳头，指甲在手心处掐出了小月牙。<br/>    他扯下了蒙着你眼睛的布料，你看到了他金色的双眸。“是我错怪xx当家的了，抱歉。”他向你道了歉，然后用湿毛巾为你擦了擦早就干涸黏在你身上的体液。之后他解开了禁锢你的锁链，把衣服递给了你。<br/>    你穿好了衣服，跟着他离开了这个地方。洗过澡后你重新坐在甲板上吹风，想着被他囚禁时发生的事情。<br/>    虽然你被他蒙着双眼，但你还是隐约感觉到那次他好像异常的兴奋。奇怪的癖好……<br/>    正想着，他突然搂住了你的肩膀，引得你颤了一下。<br/>    罗对你这个反应有些意外，从来没有过他抱你而引的你发抖的情况。看来，还是吓到你了。<br/>    到了晚上睡觉时，你想到被他囚禁时的事儿就浑身发凉，他一碰你你就害怕，于是你选择和他分开睡。<br/>    “这下可麻烦了。”罗一个人躺在床上，双手交叉放在头下，看着漆黑的天花板。<br/>    大概有一周，你都不愿意让他碰你一下，罗暂时也只好作罢。<br/>    但不管怎么说你还是爱他的，只是一时有点儿不接受他突然的性癖。<br/>    今天他把自己关在屋里一天都没有出来，你怕他饿到，所以在晚饭时端了饭过去找他。他正在屋里做研究。<br/>    和他独处一室其实也没什么好怕的，那次的事情已经过了一周了，你一直等着他做完手上的事，然后吃完饭。<br/>    “xx当家的，今天也不和我一起睡吗。”他放下了筷子，靠在椅背上看着你。<br/>    “……嗯。”<br/>    你就在他触手可及的地方，于是他伸手把你拉了过来，让你坐在了他的腿上，他的手臂环上了你的腰。<br/>    “我不会对xx当家的再做那种事了。”他金色的双眸盯着你，手轻轻抚摸着你的后背。<br/>    “罗，有那样的性癖吧？……”你的手按着他的胸口说到。<br/>    “算是吧。”<br/>    “那其实……偶尔那样做也可以，只是我需要时间去适应。”你俯下身，趴在他的脖颈处。<br/>    “……”罗转了转眼睛，看向趴在他身上的你。“真体贴，xx当家的。”他紧了紧手臂，把你抱得更紧了些。</p><p> </p><p>#尤斯塔斯·基德<br/>    你醒来后看向了四周，你的双手都被锁链缠住了。你知道是哪里，这是船舱下面的囚禁室。<br/>    很快你就听到了脚步声，那人走的很快，没多久你就能看到他高大的身躯了。<br/>    “你醒了啊。”他来到你面前，你看得到他脸上的愤怒。<br/>    “基德，为什么要把我关在这里？”你抬头看着他问到。<br/>    “砰！”的一声，他把手重重的打在了墙上，吓了你一跳。<br/>    “为什么把你关在这？难不成把你和那个男人一起关进宾馆里吗！”他说着俯下身子，橘黄的眼眸死死的盯着你。<br/>    “那个男人？……不是的，基德，是误会！啊！”你想了想，正要跟他解释，没想到他一把揪住了你的头发，使力拽你的头发。<br/>    “我不想听你解释！”他冲你大吼到。“我看到他牵你的手了！”<br/>    看着他眼里全是怒火，你也知道他现在一句话都听不进去，但是现在被他拽头发拽的生疼，你怎么受得了。<br/>    他松开你时也是一使力，把你撞在了墙上。<br/>    基德现在气没处撒，你是他的人所以好找，但是那个“牵”了你手的男人还没找到，又因为你是他女人，所以他气的不行又不能把你杀了解气。<br/>    “尤斯塔斯！你疯了啊！”怎么说他也没有对你动过粗，所以你也没那么怕他，倒是冲他喊了起来，毕竟你也没做什么对不起他的事情，不过是个误会。<br/>    “喂，你活腻了？”他语气突然冷了下来，紧接着他用力掐住了你的下巴，让你抬起了头。<br/>    你有些倔的看着他，跟他抗力，说白了你跟他这么横也是他给你惯的。<br/>    看你这副模样，一点也没有认错的意思，他气的真想给你一巴掌。<br/>    “女人，今天我让你知道什么是天高地厚。”说着他俯身吻了下来，他的吻一直带有侵略性，很霸道，每次都会吻你到窒息。这次他用双唇重重的磨了一下你的嘴唇后，牙用力咬住了你的嘴唇，血一下就被咬了出来，你挣扎着想躲开，被他用那只机械手一下按在了墙上。<br/>    血腥味在他嘴里散开，随后他将舌伸进了你的嘴里，开始肆意搅动，他吻得很急，津液根本来不及从两人的口中被交换，只能顺着你的唇角流下来。<br/>    你被吻得喘不过气，手被铁链拴住又不能推开他，只好不断的动手让锁链发出声音提醒他。<br/>    然而他根本没有松开你，直到你挣扎变得微弱，他才放开你。<br/>    他的胸膛不断的起伏，和你一样大口呼吸着。看着你被他咬破而通红的嘴唇，真是另一种风味。<br/>    他解开了自己的裤子，握着自己已经抬头的欲望，撸动了几下。然后走到你面前，对着你的脸。<br/>    你当然知道他什么意思，但你一偏头，就不看他。<br/>    他皱了下眉，一下拉住了你的头发，你吃痛的转过了头，他捏着你的下巴，试图用他的欲望撬开你的嘴，但你死活不从，他便松开了你的下巴，捏住了你的鼻子，突然间不能呼吸让你张开了嘴巴，随即他的欲望便捅了进来。<br/>    男性欲望的腥味窜入了嘴中，顶端苦涩且腥的液体滴在了舌头上，伴随着唾液流进了你的喉咙里。<br/>    他看你还想和他对着来，于是他拉扯着你的头发，让你来回吞吐他的欲望，他欲望的顶端经常戳在你的喉咙深处，引的你有阵阵呕吐感。<br/>    这样玩了一会儿，毕竟他的欲望在你的嘴里，你不愿意的情况下他其实不好掌握主导权，于是就从你的嘴中抽了出来，柱身都被晶莹的唾液打湿了，顶端和口腔拉出了一条银丝。<br/>    紧接着他一把撕开了你的衣服，他基本也没好好脱过你的衣服，你觉得没什么大不了。<br/>    他俯下身吻住你的脖子，用力吸出属于他的小草莓，手揉着你的柔软。吻渐渐向下，你没想到他却在你的锁骨上咬了一口。<br/>    “基德！松口！”你挣扎了起来，因为他已经把你的锁骨处咬破了，血顺着漂亮的锁骨流了下来。<br/>    他舔了舔嘴唇，笑容有些邪魅的看着你。之后他握着你柔软的手用拇指和食指捏住了你胸前的乳晕，用力掐住，拉扯。<br/>    “啊！啊啊！基德！你干嘛！”你的腿开始胡乱蹬，一脚踹在了他的腹部。<br/>    “你他妈的！”基德一下吼向了你，同时抓住了你的腿，这一下就给你吼老实了，他的愤怒是货真价实的，而且他现在好像越来越气。<br/>    你咽了咽口水，不太敢看他，低下头看到了自己被他掐的青肿的胸部，一条腿被他抬着，突然很委屈。<br/>    “我是不是应该废你一条腿，让你老实点，别往外乱跑和其他野男人鬼混啊。”他说着摸着你那条腿，直到他摸到膝盖处。<br/>    你拼命的摇了摇头，刚刚跟他倔的气势都没了，甚至有点水雾挂在眼眸上。<br/>    他看你开始服软，但他还是生着气呢，他瞪着你，手上开始用力，你看着你纤细的腿被他捏的变形，他是认真的，痛感已经传到骨头了。<br/>    “基德！基德……不要！不要啊！我没有和其他男人鬼混！我没有！”你因为委屈还有恐惧哭了出来，基德真的想废你一条腿就像是杀死一只雏鸡一样简单，他真的会给你捏断。<br/>    “疼！疼……基德，基德……”你已经听得到自己的骨头在嘎吱作响，他再用点力就折了。<br/>    他突然捏着你的腿走近了你，看着你赤裸的身体，手伸向了你的秘境，虽然他好像一直在虐待你，不过从接吻开始你渐渐就有了湿意。<br/>    手指进出着你的秘境，不知不觉间你感觉不到腿上的痛感了，下身的快感渐渐传入大脑，委屈，疼痛，恐惧，三种感觉加上此时的快感，你真的不知道怎么形容这是什么感觉。<br/>    基德收回了手，扶住了自己的欲望，顶端破开你的入口，随后用力一插到底。<br/>    “啊！”听着你拔高的叫声，他已经开始挺腰活动了。<br/>    他这次比任何一次撞得都狠，好像要把你顶穿一样，两个囊带打在你的臀瓣上，“啪啪啪”的声音相当响亮。<br/>    子宫口处的痛感神经很敏锐，他毫无章法的用力乱顶，让你子宫口处的软肉被硬生生的破开了，让他的顶端埋了进去。<br/>    你的娇喘声带着求他轻点的哭声，你的腿被他随意的抱在腰侧，一只手不知轻重的掐着你的腰。<br/>    这次他也太乱来了，他的呼吸也杂乱无章，本来就痛的你被他突然抓住了左手手腕，他的额头抵住了你的额头。“你是用这只手和他牵手的吧？那我帮你扭断吧。”说着他又开始使力，就像刚刚捏你的腿时，同时他的下身还不断用力撞着你脆弱的子宫。<br/>    “不……啊嗯……哈啊……基德……基德，你相信我好不好……”你从刚刚哭就没停过，不是他带给你的生理性的眼泪，而是真的在哭。<br/>    基德也不是不知轻重的人，松开了你的手腕，俯身吻住了你，你的口中有些许流下来的眼泪，咸咸的。<br/>    他最后用力撞了几下，掐着你的腰的手更用力了些，在你的子宫里释放了出来。你跟着他一起来到了高潮，高潮过后你还没停下哭泣。<br/>    基德从你身体退了出来，他按住了你的头，让他有些疲软的欲望对着你的脸，就像刚刚那样。<br/>    “舔干净。”他命令道。<br/>    你哭着伸出了小舌头，小心翼翼的把他欲望上残留的精液舔进了口中。<br/>    之后你又被他拉开，他整理好衣服后就离开了，把你晾在了那里。<br/>    这次惩罚过后，如果你真的出轨了他也不打算继续追究了，但是在一切水落石出之前，他不打算给你好脸色。<br/>    好在其他船员已经找到了那个“牵”了你手的男人，在基德弄清真相后，让他体验了什么叫人间地狱后，又来到关押你的地方。<br/>    你低着头，完全没有了平时那般神采奕奕，你的右胸被他弄得青肿，腿部和手腕被他掐的有明显的手印，锁骨处有个显眼的牙印，其他地方多多少少都有很大面积的淤青。<br/>    你听到他的脚步声，条件反射的害怕起来，可是被铁链拴住的你根本无处可逃。<br/>    他来到你面前，你不敢抬头看他，想尝试装睡看看这个被愤怒冲昏了头脑的男人会不会放过你。<br/>    “xx，醒了吗。”他蹲了下来，手轻轻抚摸上了你的头。<br/>    装睡根本战胜不了你身体对他的恐惧，一瞬间的发抖出卖了你。<br/>    基德伸手捏住了栓着你的铁链，一下就把它扥断了，失去了锁链束缚的你向前倒去，跌入了基德的怀抱。<br/>    还是那么温暖，但你不知道他会不会再像之前那么对你，根本无法安心待在他怀里。<br/>    你感觉到他脱下了大衣，披在了你身上。你双手交叉着把他的大衣拉住，遮住了你的身子。<br/>    “是我不好。”他简短的说到，然后搂着你的腰带你离开了这个地方。<br/>    之后你洗了个澡，在伤口处涂了药，穿好了衣服在房间中发呆。<br/>    你也不是很怪他，你知道他的暴脾气。平时你怎么作死他最多吼你一句，这次他竟然对你动了手你心里真的很难受。<br/>    他最讨厌背叛，他不能接受被背叛。你知道。最后你叹了口气，你决定自己好好缓缓，原谅他。<br/>    吃过晚饭后，你独自吹了会儿海风，这时候基德来了。他站在你身边，搂住你的腰，低下头吻住了你的嘴唇，他难得的很温柔。<br/>    你有些不自在的推开了他，视线有些躲闪。基德并未说话，也没再去吻你，就只是抱着你站在那，平时张扬的脸也安静了下来。<br/>    过了一会儿，基德带着你来到了他的房间，你只是站在门口，并没有往里走。“基德，我想这两天就先不跟你一起睡了。”说完你不等他回答你，立马关上门跑走了。<br/>    基德反应了一下，然后皱着眉坐在了床上。“妈的。”他骂了一句，然后愤恨的脱衣服睡觉。<br/>    接下来的几天，他一想要抱你你就赶紧找借口逃离，碰都不让他碰一下。<br/>    “那个女人——我真是给她脸了！”基德可不是什么素食主义者，平时恨不得一天来三次的他这几天快给他憋死了，暴躁本性又压制不住了。<br/>    “基德！你要干什么去？”基拉立马拦住了他，一开始他就劝基德冷静先弄明白来龙去脉，他不听，才导致现在他过清心寡欲的生活，现在再硬来他怕是真要把你弄跑了。<br/>    “啊？给她道歉啊！不然还能怎么办！”他说完就甩开基拉走了。<br/>    基拉站在那，心里升起好几个问号，基德会道歉……？<br/>    你正在房间里换衣服，准备睡觉，门一下被人撞开，你看到门口的人时，瞬间不知所措。<br/>    他怎么又一脸愤怒……<br/>    “女人！是老子错了！我给你道歉行了吧！”随着他重重的关门声，他的吼声给你吼蒙了。<br/>    你站在那看着他，他刚刚说啥？道歉？基德会道歉？<br/>    虽然毫无诚意就是了……<br/>    “嗯……然后呢……”你往后退了一小步，支支吾吾的问他。<br/>    “你能不能别怕我了？”他快走两步把你拉进了怀里，双臂紧紧的抱着你。<br/>    你其实不是在怕他，只是之前没有缓过来罢了，而你感觉到他好像在害怕，怕你已经不喜欢他了。<br/>    “不怕你啊，我怎么会怕自己的男朋友。”你蹭了蹭他的胸口。“你不要使用暴力了，那样会吓到我。”<br/>    “你当老子舍得啊！”也是，基德在弄伤你的同时自己心里也不好受。<br/>    那你干嘛要弄啊！死要面子活受罪！还两人一块受罪！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>